Utter Certainty
by this.girls.got.moxie
Summary: The Avatar realised that she couldn't imagine ever living another day without her. That she had never felt this growing warmth for another person before and Korra knew with utter certainty, that she would never feel this way about anyone in her life again - oh its just another korrasami post finale fic because, lets face it, there will never be enough of them.


**Utter Certainty.**

* * *

Hands clasped tightly together, eyes filled with the glowing light of the Spirit Portal; the Avatar relished the warmth that consumed her. She could feel it in every fiber of her being as together, she and Asami passed through the new portal.

She felt Asami's hand squeeze tighter, felt her draw closer to her side, maybe with trepidation for their next adventure, for the unknown waiting on the other side or for what lay unspoken between them. With a breath of courage, the Avatar leant in towards her companion, murmuring softly "Close your eyes," into her ear. She heard Asami's quick intake of breath, her head turning a fraction into her voice as Korra's lips brushed passed her cheek.

Asami's voice was soft, barely a whisper as she complied. "Alright."

Korra pulled her friend through the portal, stepping down onto the soft earth, and carefully guiding her out of the golden stream of light. It was the same field that she and Kuvira had found themselves in just weeks before, the spirit weapon having torn a new portal into the parallel universe. The sharp cliffs at their backs, an open field of flowers that shimmered a thousand shades of purple, it was an endless landscape of rolling colour that left her head reeling.

There was a soft smile on the engineer's lips, face turning towards the sound of Korra's steps, her eyes pressed closed.

"When you open your eyes, don't try to look everywhere at once, alright?" Korra advised softly, pulling her friend into a good position before explaining. "Ah – it can just be a little overwhelming when you see it for the first time."

The hammering of her heart felt as though a thousand buzzard wasps were trying to break from her chest. She was nervous. Palms suddenly sweaty as she stepped back to Asami's side and doubts unexpectedly present in her mind. What if Asami didn't like the Spirit World? Would the grief she was suffering overshadow everything? Was their friendship strong enough to heal the wound of three years apart? This new, growing affection that they both seemed to be nurturing between them, what if it was nothing more than a misunderstanding? The what if's were stacking high and Asami noticed tension emanating from her because she turned towards the Avatar with closed lids, eye brows raised in question.

"Korra?" a touch of concern in the calling of her name and a sharp tug on her hand had the Avatar pulled back into the present and she silently chastised herself for allowing those thoughts even a second worth of fuel. She focused on her friend once more. "Sorry – alright, you can open your eyes."

Korra watched Asami's face closely, listened at her gasp of shock as she blinked her eyes open wide with amazement.

"Korra." Her tone was awed, green eyes trying to take it all in. "Oh Korra, its – its just so…" She trailed off and turned to the Avatar, their eyes met. Korra nodded in understanding, smiling softly as she watched the engineer gaze around them in wonder, acutely aware of the fact that Asami's fingers were still laced through her own.

"I know the feeling." The Avatar continued to pull her companion further into the field. "It can all be a bit overpowering."

The engineer shook her head in wonder, "I don't know where to look. Everything is so vivid, so alive." She took a deep breath, inhaling to her core. "The air, it tastes – sweet." The CEO looked again to the Avatar. "It feels like I am breathing in energy."

Letting go of her hand, she reached behind Asami and pulled the pack from her shoulders, dropping it to the ground with her own. Korra stood back as she watched her friend begin to explore, breathing deeply as well, letting the spirit energy fill her to the brim. It felt nice, being here in the spirit world, in Asami's ever-calm presence. It felt right. She could breathe without pain, heal without interruption and help heal.

The weeks before Varrick and Jhu-Li's wedding had been filled with early mornings and late nights, endless hours of planning, rebuilding, and rehoming the citizens of the city in between meetings with world leaders. She would often stumble home in the dark, limbs aching, and heart heavy. It was usually around this time of the day she would seek out Asami, finding her tucked into a quiet corner of the Island, eyes dark with grief over her fathers death, or the daunting task of rebuilding the city - again. It had quickly become a welcome relief at the end of her day, finding Asami, pressing a hot cup of tea into her slim fingers and resting down beside her. A ritual the CEO also seemed to look forward to.

Korra had tried to make sure there was someone with her as much as possible throughout the day. Bolin to help with the removal of debris and rubble, Jinora to assist with any spirit interactions she might come across, Mako to negotiate with any resistance met by disgruntled folk. It was easier on the island, Pema could always find something for Asami to do under her watchful eye, Bumi an entertaining distraction or Meelo and Ikki's latest bicker. Better yet when she herself could watch over her, offering her strength through the long nights or a comforting hand in the hours before sunrise. The Avatar didn't want her to suffer alone, knew from experience that grief and darkness could swallow you whole and leave you empty. She wanted her days to be filled with warmth and love, surrounded by friends that would stand by her when the days became bleak with emptiness.

It was at the wedding, when she offered Asami the chance of visiting the Spirit World, when she felt an almost palpable shift in the friendship they shared. It was a newfound effortlessness in their relationship and in each other's presence that left her with a fluttering nervousness in the pit of her stomach. It was a change that Asami seemed eager to reciprocate. In the days before their departure they had shared excited and animated conversations as they planned their trip, fingers subtly brushing a loose strand of hair or a lingering touch to the arm, glances and soft, secretive smiles. Not unnoticed by their friends, but new and precious enough to remain silent for the moment.

From the corner of her eye, Korra watched as Asami continued to take in the landscape around her, a familiar furrow between her eyes that Korra recognized as methodical concentration. She was engrossed with everything, the colour of the trees, the distant forest. Korra was thankful that, for this moment, the grief that had lined Asami's face over her fathers death was no where to be seen. She would willingly spend the rest of her days trying to fill her friend with laughter and light.

Asami had turned back towards her, grinning as her hand carefully held a spirit flower, cupping it between gloved fingers. With an epiphany that only left her somewhat dazed, the Avatar realised that she couldn't imagine ever living another day without her. That she had never felt this growing warmth for another person before and Korra knew with utter certainty, that she would never feel this way about anyone in her life again.

When Korra looked up, cerulean eyes meeting jade, she tried to show with a lopsided smile the certainty of her feelings. It must have worked. Asami's hand dropped to her side, flower falling to the ground forgotten and with purposefully long strides, the distance between them disappeared until they came together, the engineer throwing her arms around Korra unexpectedly and wrapping incredibly tight.

"Thank you." She heard Asami choke out, her face hidden in Korra's shoulder. "Thank you Korra, for everything you have done these past weeks, for being there for me."

Korra could feel Asami's touch through her entire body. It was exhilarating, exciting, and terrifying at the same time. She had her fingers splayed against the taller woman's back, feeling the strength beneath her palms. She carefully pulled away, eyes inadvertently dropping to gaze at soft lips. With that same certainty she felt in her core, she answered, looking up as she did. "There is no where else I would rather be."

There was only a moment's hesitation, a small intake of breath before they came together, lips meeting suddenly and fervently in a mess of blushing cheeks and reaching hands. Sweetness raced through her body, rolling through her as an unexpected rush of heat and longing. It ended too quickly, Asami stepping back as she sucked air in between parted lips.

Korra could see the conflict in her friends face, and knew that it mirrored her own. She took a breath and tried to rein in surging emotions, not realising her fingers had moved to press against her lips. The Avatar took a breath. Desire and rational thought were warring inside her. They should talk. They should find a quiet place to just sit down and – talk. Desire won.

The Avatar pressed up onto her toes and found the engineer's lips with such hunger that the CEO stumbled back a pace before answering in equal fervor. Korra wound her arms around the taller girls neck, fingers becoming lost in warm, ebony silk. Asami held her own hands on Korra's waist, gentle at first, but as the kissed deepened, her fingers tangled into the pelt and pulled the Avatar's hips more firmly against her own. Korra sucked in a breath at the contact. As the kiss drew out she was keenly aware of all the places their bodies touched. Her thighs, belly and chest pressed against the engineer's.

When their lips drew apart, they remained entwined; foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. They shared the others breath, Korra silently reveling in how effortless this felt and hoped beyond hope that Asami felt the same. The Spirit World seemed to have a habit of amplifying uncontrolled emotions.

Asami must have noticed the change in her, because she pulled back slowly, eyes searching her face, a delicate flush colouring her cheeks before she moved a hand from Korra's waist to her neck. Those long fingers tracing her entire right side, hip, waist and shoulder, leaving a trail of white-hot fire until it was pressed against her racing pulse. "I know." She murmured, eyes impossibly green, understanding in her voice. "I feel it too." Korra's eyes fluttered closed, her hand moved on its own accord, fingers wrapping around the wrist at her neck as that hunger reared inside.

Asami continued, voice warm and strong with conviction. "I care about you Korra, and however much you give, however long this lasts. Just know that I care about you." Drawing her in, Asami let her lips trace over the Avatar's once more, a slow and sweet pull that left her trembling when they separated again. Eyes still closed, Korra sucked in a sharp inhale when she felt Asami's lips against her ear. "I care more than I can possibly say."

A shiver of pure delight moved through her and Korra moved her own hands to Asami's cheeks, eyes opening to take in every detail of her friends face. There was no hiding from each other; her face was open and bright with the glow from the portal. Korra spoke with the same conviction she felt throughout her entire body. "I care too."

They were silent a moment, enjoying the silence and new proximity. She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, but it was cut surprisingly short as a large spirit flew alarmingly close to them, causing them both to step back in shock.

There was a dismayed "Sorry!" called from the snake like creature before it disappeared through the portal. Korra shook her head before facing Asami again and they simultaneously let out a rush of air, laughing together as the engineer patted her hair back into place.

The Avatar stooped for their packs, handing Asami's to her and slinging her own over one shoulder before she reached for her friend's hand, "Come one." She murmured. "What do you want to see first?" fingers squeezing gently as she pulled her along. "There's so much I want to show you, so many people I want you to meet."

Asami laughed, happily following the Avatar through the field of ever changing flowers and towards a bright looking forest in the distance. "All of it Korra. I want you to show me everything."

"I mean, I still haven't seen it all. Actually, now that I think about it, we really should have brought Jinora." She smiled sheepishly at her companion and slowed to a stop. "Every time I have visited, there was always something else I had to do. I haven't seen much at all."

Asami stepped in close again, speaking as she did, "Good," and pulled on the Avatar's arm until Korra was flush up against her. The blush that warmed her face was unwanted but if the engineer noticed she didn't speak of it, "We can explore it all together."

_fin._

* * *

_thoughts and reviews welcome._


End file.
